team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeshi Narumi
This is the name of Kamen Keyblade Duelist 's usual go-to OC. This may refer to the versions seen on his forum where he is one of the primary characters, a human character used in his Toku-related collabs, or a Sonic OC which is KKD's answer to a mergence of the three official male hedgehogs seen within the Sonic Franchise. The Sonic OC Takeshi has physical features of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs. He has Sonic's cobalt quill coloration and peach muzzle, Shadow's head quill style with red highlights and chest fur, and Silver's mane. He often wears gloves with limiter rings like Shadow, and shoes that are a mix of the shoes worn by all three hedgehogs. He has always been a good friend to Sonic, no matter with Sonic's reality/zone he is in. In the primary world he originates from, Takeshi, Sonic, and Takeshi's twin sister Hana, were all childhood friends, and they grew up together despite many great contrasts they may have in interests. Takeshi has the known abilities of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, but prefers to use the abilities of Sonic and Shadow most often. He has been known to use the abilities of Silver to stop his sister when they were much younger. He has ended up falling in love Luna Hashimoto, the lesser knwon twin sister of Blaze the Cat, and even ended up marrying her and later having twin children of his own: Shinji & Yuki. The RP Character Takeshi was originally the human android that could henshin into Kamen Rider SEGA. This rider had hopped between various worlds stopping the evil forces of the AI and the CPUs, meeting up with various characters along the way. However, once he met Sho Yuuki , they worked together in the Kingdom Hearts no Sekai along with his girlfriend, Luna Hashimoto. He was soon taught how to perform Jyuken by Sho, but this was unusual for a machine. Yet, he was able to perform it like he was an organic. The only thing was… when he and Luna learned about all the Jyuken styles, Takeshi began to slowly transform into a merged form of his three most used Jyuken Beasts: GekiSonic, RinShadow (which was unlocked in one of his dark super states), and GenSilver (which was quite unexpected). He eventually turned into a pure organic Mobian with the practice and use of his Jyuken, but it didn’t matter to him. Years later, an incident occurred when Takeshi encountered the vampire Darkstalker Demetri. Due to one of Demetri’s tricks, Takeshi was transformed into a female version of himself. Thankfully, once midnight hit, Takeshi returned to his normal male self, but due to something involving the powers he inherited from his Jyuken beasts in his transformation, his immortality prevented Takeshi from falling under Demetri’s spell to become a minion of his he remained normal, at the cost of a part of him splitting from his subconscious, this gave birth to Hana, who was basically a female clone of Takeshi’s. However, not liking to be called a clone, Hana decided to become her own person and label herself as Takeshi’s twin sister. Ever since then, Takeshi has had some crazy adventures throughout the various sekai, including his most recent trips regarding a robotic villain named Venjix. Sadly, with Venjix's appearance, many of his old foes returned, and nearly overwhelmed him. He ended up gaining a female body again when he reached the Ultradimension, and it was here that his evil sister: Takara, was born and took over his body after being hypnotized by AI member Esag. Sometime later, he was transformed into a CPU himself in order to stay alive, but no one knows where Takeshi is and who this new CPU, Enzo, really is. Other stories In other stories he is protrayed in, Takeshi, along with Hana, is a normal human living in a small city in Japan. He is normally hanging out with his best friend, Kai Yuuto, and likes to talk about Tokusatsu like Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, but also has a fascination with Dinosaurs. In Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes, Kai and Takeshi discover that the cards they are using contain the souls of the Super Sentai from another dimension where they exist in real life instead of in fiction. Eventually, Takeshi is able to find his own hidden strength and can use the Soul Cards to don the powers of the Super Sentai, along with his own exclusive Soul Avatar, SoulBlue of Tamashii Sentai Soulranger, this incarnation of Takeshi is very serious, normally acting as a foil for Kai. He however is true to his friends and stays by their side no matter what. In Den-O Trigger, Takeshi is good friends with a teenager named Yoko, as the two of them find themselves teleported to the world of Chrono Trigger where he must now use the power of Den-O to save the future. Relationships Luna Hashimoto: Hana Narumi: Takara Narumi: Sho Yuuki (Spider-Man): Sho Yuuki (Mobian): Neptune: NepGear: Kai Yuuto (Dice-O): Kasumi Yuuto (Dice-O): Kota Hikari (Dice-O): Yoko Mirai (Den-O Trigger): Powers & Abilities Powers of Takeshi tend to vary from source to source, but the common powers each version has it the skills and abilities of all three hedgehogs that he looks like, which are as follows: *Super Speed: Takeshi can run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and sometimes even faster as indicated by the races he and the Blue Blur have in which Takeshi often wins. *Chaos Abilities: Like Shadow, without the need of the Chaos Emeralds, Takeshi is able to use various Chaos abilities such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast. *Psychokinesis: The power to move the environment with his mind alone, which is often used by Silver. While Takeshi is capable of using this, he is only seen using this on his sister when she was a playgirl in order to keep her off of boys he didn't approve. *Super Transformations: Takeshi has been able to execute transformations such as Super Takeshi without the need for the Chaos Emeralds, but they increase his power and the time he can use it as long as he is near it. His transformations also tend to be stronger than Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's combined, but he has more of a time limit than most. Takeshi is also a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to weapons and skills, able to use all three styles of Jyuken with help from his sensei, a swordsman, a gunsman, and skilled at multiple martial arts styles. Other abilities and powers vary from source to source due to items that he may have. Weaknesses One of the bigger weaknesses most villains exploit is his family. When they are threatened, he tends to be like putty in their hands until he knows his family is indeed safe. One of Takeshi's biggest weakness, however, is his rage. He was not normally one to get angry, but he tends to explode when he does. Thing is, though, without any outlet to relief him of this anger and stress, he will enter a rage/berserker mode; this would be due to a back-up program created by his mom, Neptune, under emergency situations, and Narumi never noticed the program so it was never removed, leaving Takeshi with this curse. The only known outlet for him to release this anger is to play video games on a regular basis; if he is away from playing video games for too long, then This berserker rage varies depending on how long he held it back. When it is weaker, he enters the more well-known Super Dark/Dark Super form. However, he attempts more often than not to ignore these troubles to avoid the Super Dark/Dark Super forms, and when it is released, Takeshi transforms into a demonic version of himself known as Demon Takeshi who is basically the exact opposite of Takeshi. When Takeshi first transformed into this, he was more feral like his Dark Super form, but eventually, the longer he held his anger back, the more mature Demon Takeshi grows. Trivia *Despite some of these abilities and such shown above, Takeshi has appeared in other stories of KKD. He is the main rider in Magic is Showtime, a side-story to Gammatron's Count the Medals in which Sonic was the main rider there. *He has also appeared in Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger as KyoryuBlue. In this story he is married to Luna, has yet to have kids, and his sister Hana is a single mother with a daughter named Chaos but is often referred to as C-chan. It is also in this story that he has been given the unfortunate nickname of Nossan, which alludes to the character he's replacing in this iteration of Kyoryuger: Nobuharu. This wouldn't be a problem here considering his middle name is Nobuharu, but he still hates it when new people call him that. Despite this being an assumedly story exclusive nickname, Takeshi has sadly been called Nossan within the forum he originated in. As for why, it is unclear, but he seems to be called that when he's married and tends to start cracking "old-man" jokes. *He has been the target of a gender bending in order to introduce new OCs on the forum. **The first time was in Action 2 when Demitri hit him with Midnight Bliss, but returned to normal by midnight and, due to unknown circumstances, his female form split from his body, creating the girl he would grow to call his twin sister, Hana. *The second and more recent time was in the most recent Action (Action 8), when he was in the Ultradimension and apparently got his gender bent Ranma 1/2-style by falling into a strange fountain, and coming out in a female form slightly different to Hana. Yet unlike Hana, he was quickly hypnotized and his male mind was separated from his then female body, creating the murder-crazed girl Takara, who initially had a mind that would only follow orders of the lead villain, but later began to develop a bit of a Starscream-complex. *His last name was inspired by the detective agency in Kamen Rider W. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters Category:Mobians